


Night Munchies

by Mukashii



Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Lawsan Week, Lawsan Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii
Summary: Day 2 of the Lawsan Weekprompts : Smoke/Midnight SnackLaw feels a bit hungry in the middle of the night, but Sanji thinks it's Luffy raiding their supplies again.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177454
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Night Munchies

Law turned and rolled over in bed but couldn't fall asleep because of hunger, his stomach rumbling from time to time and had been preventing him from getting to sleep for several hours. At dinner, Luffy had taken advantage of a moment of inattention on his part to steal the contents of his plate and the doctor didn't want to make a scene by complaining and force Sanji to cook again just for him. He was beginning to bitterly regret his choice.

He sighed as he opened his eyes again and, feeling he would definitely not be able to sleep now, he straightened up. He hesitated for a few moments and ended up thinking that he should be able to find something to eat on this ship... so he got up and went to the kitchen, trying not to make any noise and risk waking up the Straw Hat crew.

Arriving there, Law closed the door behind him and tried to remain silent as he was looking for something to eat without even turning on the light, but it seemed there was no leftovers. He wasn't that surprised now that he had seen the impressive amount of food the young man with the straw hat could eat, but he was still disappointed. He searched various closets, hoping to find something, but all he saw was bread and meat for the moment, nothing he was interested in. 

Meanwhile, on the deck, Sanji was quietly smoking a cigarette while looking at the horizon after he had finally finished cleaning his kitchen. He threw his cigarette butt overboard and went to the men's room to finally go to bed, he entered the ship but noticed light coming from the kitchen. "You gotta be kidding me...” he said in a low voice, frowning. "I told him a hundred times to stop searching the fridge in the middle of the night, today I finally managed to catch him red-handed, he's not going to get away with it!”

He opened the door discreetly, already preparing to hit Luffy for stealing food in the middle of the night again. He noticed the fridge door open, hence the light he had seen, and heard someone move the various jars and ingredients stored inside, upsetting his storage system at the same time. 

"Oi, Teme!" he said as he approached. "I told you not to come here and empty my fridge in the middle of the-....”

Law raised his head with a start when he heard the cook's voice and met his gaze. The latter interrupted himself in his sentence and gestures when he saw not his captain as he had expected, but Law, visibly looking for something. He was the last person he expected to meet here.

"Kuroashi-ya?"

"L-Law?" he wondered, feeling his cheeks turn slightly red as he realized he was about to yell at him.

He straightened up completely to face the blond man, embarrassed to realize he had been caught in the act. "I didn't want to wake you up.”

He shook his head gently, still surprised. "I wasn't asleep yet, but I was just about to go to bed."At that moment he heard the other man's belly gurgling, slightly breaking the silence and couldn't help but laugh a bit when he understood what was happening and saw his embarrassed look. "Looking for a midnight snack?”

“I..." He sighed and nodded before looking away.

Sanji found him almost adorable with this embarrassed look on his face and approached the fridge in turn, rolling up his sleeves. "Take a seat, then.”

Law hesitated for a moment and then obeyed, he sat at the bar while Sanji grabbed two boxes from the fridge and watched him as he sat on the other side of the bar to start cooking and lighting a cigarette. 

"I planned to use this for breakfast tomorrow morning but... I guess it can't be helped, right ?" He smiled at Law and put rice in a pot. "Just wait a few minutes, it'll be quick.”

Law nodded and watched him do his thing silently as he prepared what he understood to be onigiri, his belly still screaming from hunger. "Sorry...for raiding your kitchen in the middle of the night." he said, observing the agile movement of the cook's hands manipulating the different ingredients and forming the rice balls.

"No problem." He chuckled, blowing a cloud of smoke. "Actually I thought it was Luffy when I saw light in the kitchen. This idiot always come when I turn my back to eat everything, that's why I was yelling. Sorry for that." 

"It's nothing, don't worry. And thanks.”

Sanji stayed focused on what he was doing and shrugged with a small smile. "I don't mind cooking this late if it's for you." His cheeks immediately turned red when he realized what he had just said and looked up at Law, who looked at him with a little surprised look. "No... I mean... as long as it's not Luffy stealing food I... don't mind. It's my job to cook after all and I like it.”

He looked down again when he saw Law's little smile, feeling like an idiot. He then finished his work, Law's eyes still on him making him a little nervous. With the onigiri ready, he placed them on a plate and bent over the bar to place them in front of Law, who hadn't taken his eyes off him for several minutes. "Here, it's ready. Sorry for the wait.”

Law straightened up and took advantage of Sanji's approach to grab his tie with one hand to draw him towards him while the second one stole the cigarette that the blond man had at the corner of his lips. 

"Huh?" Sanji opened his eyes in surprise as he felt Law pull on his tie and saw him come closer, but before he had time to wonder what was going on his lips landed on his own.

The Heart's captain then kissed him gently and felt the taste of the cigarette on his tongue when it met Sanji's. The cook didn't push him away and after the surprise he began to enjoy his kiss but Law released him a little too soon for his taste and withdrew from the kiss. He crossed his glance and noticed his little teasing smile and began to blush immediately when he realized he kissed him. 

Law put the cigarette back in its place in the corner of the other man's half-open lips and his smile widened slightly. "Thanks for the snack Kuroashi-ya.”

The cook blinked, his brain still processing what just happened and nodded while Law started eating. "N-No problem... I... Just put the plate in the sink when you're done, I'll wash it in the morning." He finished his cigarette in seconds and stubbed it out before throwing it in the trash.

"Okay. Good night.”

Sanji walked around the bar, feeling his cheeks burning as he walked away. "Y-Yeah... good night." He closed the door behind him as he left the kitchen and headed for his bed, still feeling the sensation of Law's lips pressed against his own.

The shichibukai watched him leave with an amused smile on his lips then start eating what he cooked for him, thinking about having another midnight snack from time to time.


End file.
